


three minutes of hope

by kween_kate



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Not Beta Read, bite me liz feldman, its so gay you guys, jen is not straight at all, no beta we die like men, the pregnancy test scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kween_kate/pseuds/kween_kate
Summary: it’s the pregnancy test scene except they actually kiss instead of just staring at each other like lovestruck chinchillas for three minutes.*no tws necessary there is language but no worse than the show**possible spoilers i haven’t decided yet*
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is Jen’s pov
> 
> enjoy

“Maybe it’s not great being an unstable single mom.” 

Judy is sitting next to Jen on the couch, clearly trying hard not to stress about whether or not she’s pregnant. Jen’s trying not to show it, but her brain is working overtime trying to contain all the emotions she’s experiencing right now. She’s tried to focus on Judy. Focus on how her hands haven’t stopped fidgeting since she set the timer on the table. Can hands be pretty? Is that a thing? If so, Judy’s are.

Jen would kill herself if anyone else knew just just how often she’d thought about Judy’s hands. 

Fuck, she has to respond. 

“Who’s mother is stable?” 

That gets a laugh out of Judy, a sound Jen never tires of and certainly doesn’t hear enough. She thinks sometimes about how people call each other “ray of sunshine” to be sarcastic but Judy literally is one. She’s bright and beautiful and... fuck. She’s so beautiful. And without even meaning to Jen starts talking again, “And you won’t be a single mom.” Judy looks over at her, and though Jen has never been very good at reading emotions she thinks the expression on Judy’s face is less of confusions and more of hope. 

“You have me. We can be like a three-child mothering team.” 

And there it is. A smile on Judy’s face that could light up an entire fucking building. Jen leans in a bit, without even realizing she has. Have Judy’s eyes always been that color? She could spend all day getting lost in her eyes. And then Judy is looking at her and- Jesus Christ they’re so close. Jen pulls back slightly, hoping it didn’t come across as rude to Judy, and hoping the last few moments hadn’t come across as... whatever it was that Jen was really feeling. 

“A mothering team.” Judy’s voice is soft and Jen thinks about everything, her hands, her voice, her eyes. How she hadn’t truly known what it was like to be loved until she met Judy. 

Judy looks at back at her and Jen wonders for the millionth time what she did to deserve to share a life with this angel of a woman beside her. And she realizes with a start that if Judy is pregnant, she’ll be able to raise a child with her. A child that Jen would without hesitation lay her life on the line for. And if that child shares even a fraction of Judy’s incredible heart, then Jen could live happily knowing she’s done something amazing just by being there for them.

She swears Judy must be fucking psychic because they look in each other’s eyes and it’s like Judy is seeing and validating every single thought and feeling in Jen’s head.

Jen leans in, deliberately this time. She touches foreheads with Judy, and then Judy touches her lips to Jen’s and Jen reels for a second because wait she was supposed to do that but then nothing matters except Judy’s lips on hers and Judy’s face in her hands as they kiss and suddenly the name of what Jen’s been feeling comes to her.

Love.

The timer goes off.


	2. three-child mothering team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy’s POV of that whole scene  
> basically the same as the first chapter just centered around a different hopeless queer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again no tws just slight language (unless any mention of Steve infuriates you as much as it does me in which case there is one (1) mention of steve)

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Judy (unsuccessfully) tries to not to stress out. What if she’s pregnant? What if she’s not pregnant? Does she want to be pregnant? Yes. But what about Steve? This is Steve’s baby too- if there is one- but she can’t possibly imagine raising a child with Steve. She looks over at Jen, who’s been watching her pace around the room with concern in her eyes. 

She sits down next to her, trying not to think about how close together they are or how much closer she really wants to be. How much she really just wants to kiss her.

“Maybe it’s not great being an unstable single mother.” Judy finally voices her anxieties to Jen. After a moment Jen responds, “Who’s mother is stable?” Judy laughs. It’s easy to fall back into their rhythm of banter despite the turmoil Judy’s feeling. 

She doesn’t even realize that Jen is looking at her until she says, “And you won’t be a single mom.” She pauses, as if there’s a million things she wants to say and she’s deciding which one to go through with. “You’ll have me. We can be like a three-child mothering team.”

Judy breaks into a smile. A-three child mothering team. With Jen. Her Jen. Maybe Judy’s imagining it, but it seems like they got much closer together. She hopes she’s not just imagining it. “A mothering team.” She can hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth. They’re confirmation that- despite however she might’ve felt these past few months- she’s not alone. 

Judy looks into Jen’s eyes and tries to communicate everything she’s feeling in a single glance. And it must work, because Jen leans in closer and if Judy had a hard time not kissing her earlier it’s near impossible now. But somehow the look on Jen’s face tells her she should worry less about trying kiss her and just do it. 

So she does.

Gently, because- though she hopes she’s right- she can’t be sure whether all the signals she just got were entirely made up in her head. Jen doesn’t immediately reciprocate the kiss and Judy’s stomach drops because she just messed up their entire dynamic- and then Jen kisses her. 

It’s perfect. One of Jen’s hands finds its way into her hair while the other holds her face and there’s no possible way to describe how Judy’s feeling other than simply, happy.

The pregnancy test timer goes off from the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man these feel so much longer as im writing them
> 
> this may be the last chapter   
> it may not  
> i like to keep the community on its toes (but seriously lmk if you want more chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> for sure there will be one more chapter from Judy’s POV but if you want me to make it longer lmk in the comments
> 
> do i know what im doing?  
> no  
> do i appreciate feedback?  
> absolutely 
> 
> thanks for reading guys


End file.
